


You Didn't Plan To Get That Paperwork Done, Did You?

by Dikhotomia, Logee



Series: The CEO and Her Bodyguard [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard Byleth, CEO Edelgard, Clothed Sex, Cuz I can't not worldbuild even my porn now, Desk Sex, F/F, I think I got all the tags, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Strap-Ons, Top My Unit | Byleth, Twitter request, Vaginal Sex, bottom edelgard, kind of rough sex again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikhotomia/pseuds/Dikhotomia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logee/pseuds/Logee
Summary: Byleth almost squirms, but she keeps her composure. If she so much as twitched this woman would eat her for breakfast. Alright, so maybe it was an embellishment on her part, but with the way the other woman looked at her she really had to wonder. "Look you saw my resume," she says finally when the tapping reaches a point it starts to drive her nuts. "I understand...Hubert might not like the idea of you being protected by someone else, but I'm the best." You're going to get. Is very wisely held back by a bitten tongue and her most charming smile.Because she's one hundred percent sure this woman could find someone else if she wanted to. There were probably people practically falling all over themselves to get the position she's interviewing for. Edelgard Hresvelg, CEO of Adrestia Industries. A company that had reach all over the country, and the world.ORLusting after your boss sometimes has it's perks as Byleth finds out.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: The CEO and Her Bodyguard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563433
Comments: 12
Kudos: 441





	You Didn't Plan To Get That Paperwork Done, Did You?

**Author's Note:**

> This was brought on by a random tweet that turned into a request by (and for) my friend Logee. Happy (early) Holidays y'all.

"And why do you think I should hire you?" 

The woman isn't even looking at her and it rankles in a way that makes her tap her finger against the table in an attempt to catch the other woman's attention. _First Impressions_ , her father told her, _are always the most important. You make a good impression you get people's respect._

 _Yea_. She thinks, bitter and biting, this woman is a whole different beast.

It's her silence that finally gets the focus of those violet eyes, peering over black framed glasses, pen hanging out of the corner of her mouth. A slender eyebrow slowly ascends, an unspoken: _well?_

"Because I'm good at my job," she replies, sitting forward. "I know you might not have heard of me, but I've protected some pretty high profile people before. Like you."

The second eyebrow joins the first somewhere close to the CEO's hairline, and Byleth isn't sure how she's supposed to read her expression. It's either restrained amusement or she's about to be thrown out on her ass.

She guesses the latter, and is surprised when the other woman huffs what could almost be counted as a laugh. 

"Hubert told me I shouldn't even bother with an interview," she says, pen rolling easy between fingers with a practiced gesture. A habit cultivated to near perfection out of boredom. "I told him he shouldn't have broken his leg, then I wouldn't have needed to replace him while he recovered." The pen taps against the table, seconds of consideration, eyes intense.

Byleth almost squirms, but she keeps her composure. If she so much as twitched this woman would eat her for breakfast. Alright, so maybe it was an embellishment on her part, but with the way the other woman looked at her she really had to wonder. "Look you saw my resume," she says finally when the tapping reaches a point it starts to drive her nuts. "I understand...Hubert might not like the idea of you being protected by someone else, but I'm the best." _You're going to get._ Is very wisely held back by a bitten tongue and her most charming smile.

Because she's one hundred percent sure this woman could find someone else if she wanted to. There were probably people practically falling all over themselves to get the position she's interviewing for. Edelgard Hresvelg, CEO of Adrestia Industries. A company that had reach all over the country, and the world.

And it had the scandals to boot, scandals that often where always proven false, but the general public loved to talk about the enigmatic yet ruthless CEO of said company.

Edelgard had a huge public presence, but had the ability to simply vanish out of the public eye the second she decided she didn't want the attention. No one knew anything about her personal life, all they knew about was what she did, what her company did. A billionaire who didn't keep much of her money.

 _I keep just enough to live comfortably,_ she'd said once during an interview, attention elsewhere. _No one needs that much money._

Byleth had decided she liked her, or at least her attitude towards things. Her personality was something else altogether, as aloof and standoffish as she seemed.

"Byleth, was it?" Edelgard says, pen still on the table, hands draped between the elbows she now leans on the surface. "You're hired. I'll let you prove to me that you're as good as you say you are." She sits back then, rising to her feet. "And if you are, well, I'll keep you on full time. Provided you can play nice with Hubert when he gets back."

Thank God. She was beginning to think Edelgard was just drawing out refusing her because it was amusing. "I won't disappoint you," she says, taking the hand the other woman extends to her, shake firm. She'd make it her mission to impress the other woman, no matter what.

\---

That, that was two months and change ago. She'd proven her worth and then some, earning her place as Edelgard's secondary bodyguard. Her and Hubert always trailing behind the CEO wherever she went, driving her places, fetching her mundane things like tea or files when she was too busy to care enough to get it herself. It'd been easy to fall into the hierarchy of Adrestia's rather hectic company life, people coming and going, meetings and stacks of paperwork Edelgard somehow managed to finish with an efficiency Byleth envied.

Rarely did she ever leave anything for another day, the stack that she started with on one side of her desk always neatly shifted to the other side over the course of the day. Shipping manifestos, contracts and God only knows what else the other woman got up to, she often just stood at her position and watched her as she wrote, pen sweeping across the paper once, twice, a shift, then she was on to the next sheet.

She'd get through an amount of work another person might accomplish in two days in two hours at the least if she wasn't distracted. And Byleth would watch her the whole time, the way her lips moved slightly as she read whatever was on the paper to herself, how she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose with her finger or the pen. How her brows pinched in annoyance or exasperation when she didn't like whatever it was she was reading.

Edelgard was attractive, her intense stares, her sharp edged smiles. How she handled herself in meetings, always precise and to the point and her absolute intolerance for any kind of bullshit. There was no beating around the bush with her, you either told her straight up what you wanted or she'd kick you out without so much as a 'goodbye.' Or Byleth would be doing it, escorting someone out with a smile and a 'have a nice day.'

Hubert still hates her, she still doesn't care.

They tolerate each other.

Only after Edelgard calmly threatened to zip-tie them together until they learned how to cooperate and not be passive aggressive at one another when she wasn't looking. That was a thing, and it left Byleth stuck between awkwardly turned on and kind of afraid at the same time. It wasn't the first time she wondered what it would be like to sleep with the other woman.

Because if she carried that domineering attitude into the bedroom Byleth was sure going to be in for a ride. 

\-----

"What if it's all an act?" Leonie asks her over drinks on one of her nights off, leaning against her side and laughing to herself. "I mean she might act like a bitch and be a _huuuggeeee_ bottom, you don't know!"

"And I'll never find out," Byleth retorts, draining the rest of her drink and ordering another, she's lost count how many. "Because she's my boss. I can fantasize all I want, and look all I want, but some things will just be a mystery."

Leonie snort-laughs, sputtering on the sip she'd been trying to take. "So? People still fuck their bosses, do it to get a pay raise! I mean it is near the holidays!"

Byleth rests her head on the counter. "Leonie, for fuck's sake. I'm not going to offer my boss sex for a pay raise. That's asking to get fired, especially with her."

"But what if she wants it? That'd be a nice present."

Her head shifts enough to peer up at the other woman out of the corner of her eye. "We're professionals. Just because I divulge my dirty thoughts to you over drinks --" which she was starting to think was a _mistake_ "--doesn't mean I want you to fuel my bad ideas with more bad ideas."

She was sure if she got caught fraternizing with Edelgard Hubert would throw her out himself, regardless of how the other woman felt.

"I think you should still do it, I mean, It's obvious she likes you, she decided to keep you."

"Because I'm good at my job, not because of anything else!"

\------

She catches Edelgard looking at her during a meeting, a glance out of the corner of her eye, but it lingers in a way that has Byleth trying not to let her know she's noticed. Her eyes stay forward, hands still folded behind her back and her stance relaxed. Everyone goes on talking, discussing the next big deal, trying to figure out how best to help out this or that town or city or smaller company. She tunes them out, because it's of no interest to her.

Three months in and she's started to wonder if maybe Leonie was right.

\-----

"What made you decide to keep me?" Byleth asks one day, finally screwing up the nerve to take that dive. 

Edelgard looks up from her paperwork, eyebrow raising, glasses slipping down the bridge of her nose. "Why? Would you rather I have let you go?" It's a challenge, a landmine Byleth has to be mindful not to trigger.

"No. I love this job." 

_Click._

"Then what made you ask that?"

She shifts from one foot to another, fidgeting with the cuff of her suit jacket. "Curiosity."

_Click. Click. Tap._

Eyes catch the pen as it arcs between fingers and taps against the stack of foldered paperwork. Edelgard always had a habit of keeping time when she spoke to people with a pen or her fingers. Controlling the seconds she let people occupy when she could be doing something else. "I kept you on because you made good on your promise not to disappoint me. I'm not one to waste good assets." She thinks she imagines the way Edelgard's eyes dip, a once over in a flicker of a motion.

Subtle.

Byleth swallows, biting the inside of her lip to keep her smirk at bay. "I'm a 'good asset' huh."

Slowly Edelgard slips her glasses off, folding them with a single hand and leaving them sitting atop her completed paperwork. And she pins her with the full weight of her stare, neutral, unreadable. "Is there something you want, Eisner?" 

_You_. She thinks, but doesn't say, making a show of considering her answer. "No," she says instead, pushing off from her spot by the wall and making her way across the spacious office. "I'm pretty lucky as it is, a good job--" _a beautiful boss_ "--a good boss. I'd say that was enough."

The other woman sits back, putting distance back between them. "Oh? You know by now most people would ask for a pay-raise, or a holiday bonus."

She leans against the desk, careful not to disturb the neat stacks of papers there. "I'm not most people, besides, I have to earn that don't I?"

There's something about Edelgard now that speaks of distraction, eyes settled somewhere at her collarbone, brows pinched, tongue pressing against the backs of her teeth.

Collecting thoughts that have decided to vacate now that Byleth has suddenly dared to get as close as she has without it being professionally required. She uses the other's distraction to get closer, coming around behind her desk and leaning beside her.

It startles the other woman as she comes out of her head, twitching as her head swivels to bring her attention to where Byleth now leans. 

"Yes, you do have to earn it," she says, trying for her usual cool and oddly failing a little. She's off balance and Byleth finds it curious, wants to exploit it as far as the other woman would let her. 

"I figured as much," she replies, leaning closer. "How would you have me do that? I'm already meeting your every expectation. It's not like I have a goal to work towards."

Gears turn, eyes narrow. Edelgard sits up slightly, bringing them close enough to almost share breath. "Is this your attempt to flirt with me, Eisner?"

"Will it get me fired if I say 'yes?'" She asks, unable to avoid looking at the other woman's lips. They look soft, kissable, and she has to resist the urge to actually claim that last bit of space between them to do just that. Even if she imagines what the other woman would look like, lips kiss swollen and bitten, dress shirt rumpled and hair loose from it's perfectly put together ponytail. She wants to bury her fingers in that silver hair, wants to mess up her desk.

She doesn't.

"Not if you're as good at it as you are your job."

This time she doesn't bite back her smirk, claiming another inch, enough she can feel Edelgard's breath tickle across her lips.

Someone knocks at the door, sending them both back to a more professional distance.

Byleth goes to answer it.

But she senses the change in the air between them.

\-----

It's a trend she notices over the next few weeks, shared glances and smiles, Edelgard's willingness to let Byleth get so much closer then before. Fingers brushing with the exchange of a mug or a folder. Electrifying, teasing, a potential for more as soon as they had the chance. 

A dance between two people to whet the palate.

It's thrilling, but she wants more, knows Edelgard is on the same page. Too much tension, building, building, building until the inevitable break. A break that comes in the form of a text three hours before the company wide holiday party; _I'll be in my office during the party, have some paperwork I should take care of._

Byleth goes prepared, avoiding occupied spaces as she heads through otherwise empty hallways and taking the elevator up to Edelgard's office. Sure enough the other woman is doing paperwork as she comes in, locking the door behind her. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you relax," she says as she crosses the office towards the desk. The desk she was about to make a complete disaster of if she could get away with it.

"I relax," Edelgard replies, once again peering at her over the edge of her glasses. "I just don't do it on company time."

"It's your company," she presses, weaving around the side of the desk to sit just beside where Edelgard's arms rest. 

"If all of my workers are doing their jobs, I have to do mine as well. I can't be slacking off just because I have people to do certain things for me." Edelgard lets Byleth take her pen, let's her slip her glasses off her face and fold them, then set both aside somewhere they wouldn't get lost.

"Maybe," she replies, sliding a little closer and pushing some of the paperwork out of her way. "But there's a holiday party going on downstairs and you're still working, not a party person? Or..." she trails off as she skirts her fingers across the perfectly pressed collar of Edelgard's shirt. 

"Maybe I want help relaxing," Edelgard replies, voice pitched low, flush coloring pale cheeks. "Just this once."

Byleth leans closer, pushing into Edelgard's space and watching as that flush gets worse, darker, crawling down her neck and to the tips of her ears. Like she's not used to having anyone she's attracted to in her space like this. It's cute, she thinks, how she leans a little away despite the way her pulse jumps against her throat. A woman always so calm and in control breaking around the edges the second things go into uncharted territory.

Her fingers catch in that perfectly pressed collar and pull, getting a sense of satisfaction at the gasp Edelgard let's out before their mouths collide. She keeps the kiss bordering chaste, a slip and press that she uses as a chance to slide her fingers from her collar and into her hair, tangling in silvery strands and enjoying the way Edelgard melts into the touch, into the kiss. The kiss Byleth breaks to bite at a bottom lip, loving the quiet noise she gets in response as she drags her teeth across the flesh and let's it go before she dives back in, deeper, more passionate.

More, more, more. Tongues and teeth and it's clumsy and messy and she doesn't care as she tangles both her hands in that ponytail and pulls it loose, hair ribbon left to flutter lazily down to the floor. She pulls Edelgard out of her chair, encourages her to mount her desk and settle in Byleth's lap, knees on either side of her thighs, the other's hands roaming the expanse of her back as they continue to kiss, taking gasping breaths and biting lips, growls and moans and breathless laughter escaping between them.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Edelgard whispers as Byleth's mouth finds her jaw and trails hot down her neck, her hands running from her thighs to the swell of her ass, teasingly squeezing enough to elicit another moan Edelgard does her best to bite down on.

"Don't think about why," Byleth mutters, pausing to press a sucking kiss just underneath the edge of her shirt collar, one hand trailing up her front to pop the buttons loose.

"Just enjoy it." She's a sight like this, dark eyed, skin flushed and shirt hanging open, hair hanging loose over her shoulders. "I know I am."

"I can tell," the other woman replies, leaning down to bite at her jaw and God she's so pliable but still so forward, shivering as Byleth runs her hands across bared skin, feeling the corded muscle hidden underneath. 

"You felt my surprise," she replies, pressing her hips up against the heat she can feel radiating from the other woman, enjoying the way Edelgard jerks and hisses a gasp. "I had a fun time trying to sneak this into the office, you know. But it's worth it." The harness was not meant for long wear, and the toy sat awkwardly against her pelvis, making it hard for her to walk properly.

She kind of understood men's pain.

Kind of.

Edelgard, to her credit, pulls back, laughing a little. "You snuck a sex toy into the office? What if I had just wanted your company?"

"I would have felt very stupid, but stood here the entire time in my own private hell of humiliation," she says gravely, eyes lowering to the sudden awareness that Edelgard wasn't actually wearing a bra.

_Oh._

"Buuuttt," she adds, stretching the word out, palming Edelgard's breasts and squeezing slightly, watching the way her expression breaks and her eyelids flutter. "I don't have to do that, because you wanted what I hoped you wanted." She leans forward as she finishes her sentence, replacing one hand with her mouth, teasing her nipple until the flesh hardens and Edelgard bites down another moan and arches against her.

"Earning that holiday....bonus," Edelgard rasps, shuddering with the ghosting drag of Byleth's teeth. "Then again," she manages, even grinding down against the toy still trapped in Byleth's slacks. "I would have slept with you anyway."

"How scandalous," she replies, running her tongue over the pert skin one last time before retreating to pay equal attention to the other breast. "Lusting after your bodyguard."

"As much a-hh!--" and she loves the way Edelgard's voice hitches as she teases, hands dipping lower as her mouth works across no longer neglected skin, "-- _shit_ \--as much as you clearly were lusting after me." Edelgard's fingers dig into her shoulders, forced to ride out what Byleth was doing to her instead of taking control.

"I can't help it," Byleth returns, leaning up to rest her chin against Edelgard's breastbone. "You're extremely attractive."

That eyebrow flicks upwards again, but it looks comically out of place with how aroused the other woman looks otherwise. "Normally I say flattery will get you nowhere, but I'm making a lot of exceptions tonight."

Byleth grins, kissing her way up her throat to claim her mouth again, holding it until both of their lungs ache for air. "Lucky me," she whispers. "Hold on," she adds, taking hold on the underside of the other woman's thighs and slipping off the edge of the desk. Edelgard's legs lock around her waist, hands splaying differently to hold her balance while Byleth switches their positions.

"As much as I enjoy having you in my lap," she says as she sits the other woman down on the edge of the desk. "This will make things a little easier." She leans behind her, sweeping all the paperwork off the surface and onto the floor, ignoring the exasperated noise she gets out of her boss.

"That's going to take forever to pick up," she complains as she lays back under Byleth's silent prompting, submitting herself to what both of them so clearly want.

"Don't worry, I'll do it." Later, she thinks as she trails her hands across slender hips and along muscled thighs. It's amazing to see just how much power the smaller woman holds underneath her neatly pressed suits and how Byleth has all that power now underneath her, surrendering.

Wanting.

Edelgard's slacks go first, one leg left to tangle at her knee until it slid off on it's own. Her underwear go as Byleth trails kisses across a taut stomach and down to the heat of her, looking up to meet Edelgard's eyes as she drags her tongue over her clit and watches the reaction, watches how her body tenses and her jaw flexes with clenched teeth. Again and again, drawing patterns until the other woman is little more than putty in her hands, knuckles fit between her teeth to muffle her moans. Until she's good and soaked, stare unfocused but frustrated.

Only then does Byleth straighten, licking her lips and staring down at the woman sprawled so beautifully across her desk. Hair a mess and sticking to her neck and face, skin flushed and bruised with the marks Byleth had left in her wake, shirt rumpled how she had imagined it. The other woman hooks a leg around her waist when she stares to look, heel digging into the small of her back with an order Byleth doesn't give in to just yet.

She undoes her tie, loosening the collar of her shirt, then undoes her pants to free the toy. It draws Edelgard's attention immediately, a full bodied shiver pulling through the other woman at the sight of it bobbing slightly between Byleth's legs. She smirks, running her fingers teasingly through Edelgard's folds, loving how the woman jerks and whines and shoots her a glare that doesn't hold much heat once she realizes what Byleth was doing, using slick fingers to lube the silicone.

"An extra precaution," she mutters, amused at the way the embarrassment burns across Edelgard's cheeks all over again.

"Get on with it," Edelgard husks, digging her heel in again. "Someone might come looking for me even though I told them I'd be busy."

She gets on with it, fingers at the base as she steps forward and presses in slow, eyes flicking between the way the toy disappears inch by inch and the way Edelgard's expressions twists from surprise to open pleasure, head falling back against the wood and arm thrown over her eyes. She stills when she's fully seated inside of her, hands gripping her hips, waiting, giving just that few seconds for her to get used to it. It's only when Edelgard's heel digs her again that she moves, drawing back and thrusting forward, building a rhythm that forces Edelgard to bite down on her knuckles again.

Byleth releases her hips to lean over her, hands on either side of the other woman's head as she thrusts, enjoying the sight of each impact of her hips jolting the other woman a little across the desk. Edelgard's arm retreats from over her face to hold the edge of the desk above her, other leg curling around her thigh as the other woman moves back against her, meeting each of her thrusts, moans spilling freely from her throat yet still muffled behind her knuckles. It eggs her on, makes her thrust faster and harder, biting her lip while the other woman loses it below her.

No more careful control, no more sharp edged wit and biting remarks. No more aloof stares and hard to approach nature. Now she's just a mess, a moaning, gasping, writhing and arching mess, pushing back against her, chest heaving and muscles shifting and trembling with the rest of her. Chasing that high Byleth can see fast approaching in the way her abs wind and flex, in how her legs shake and her fingers twitch, in how her eyes squeeze shut and a muscle in her jaw ticks. In how she tightens around the shaft of the toy and renders Byleth's thrusts uneven and rutting.

Edelgard breaks around a moan she can't muffle, the sound hitching higher as she abandons her attempts to muffle herself in favor of clawing at Byleth's shoulders and arms, fingers dragging hard down the sleeves of her suit coat; before her teeth close down and cut the loudest point of the moan off, forcing it back down in her throat where it dies off as a helpless, wrecked whine.

And Byleth fucks her through it, keeps moving while Edelgard rides her high, squirming and clutching at her, mouth open and gasping smaller still hitching moans.

She's gorgeous like this, all wrecked and fucked out, muttering her name underneath her breath as both of them slow to a stop. They stay like that, still, Edelgard panting and trying to rein herself back in. Trying to put herself back together as much as possible in the state she's in. Byleth ignores how hot she is in the confines of her suit, the fabric itchy and sticking to her skin as she slowly pulls away, toy slipping free until she catches it to keep it from making even more of a mess then her slacks already were. 

"So," she drawls, leaning back over the other woman slightly. "Am I as good as you hoped?"

Edelgard punches her shoulder. "Don't push it."

Byleth laughs, the slips away to start the clean up and get out of a few layers of this suit.

Maybe go for a second round.

**Author's Note:**

> Come catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/modulatechaos)


End file.
